I Sing A Bitter Song
by ErisKaen
Summary: When your new friend is shattered by sorrow, there's really nothing you can do but comfort them, even if you know they are suffering horrid emotional turmoil and wish to "be left alone." (Jade X Jadesprite)


Green eyes shining, the adolescent stood alone in the peculiar room, dressed in a formal blue dress, with red shoes, and a scarlet jacket. This laboratory was pretty old, and spooky, and due to that, she didn't come here too often. Looking up at the Fenestrated Wall, Jade Harley blinked, a sudden image flashing. Rolling her eyes, she dismissed it, just another little trick of her mind. Really, she didn't quite know what the large screen was for…  
Nodding to herself, she called out quietly, "Becquerel! I've got steak." Just like any dog, it would only be a matter of seconds before the green sprite appeared. Taking a moment to turn around, Jade continued surveying her surroundings, her dead dreamself, and the blue pictures of people. Looking closely at the scars along her deceased self's face, she bit her lip. It brought tears to her eyes to think of herself being dead. Without thinking, Jade slowly brought her face close, studying the details of her late body.  
It was difficult not to admire the lifeless shape, she looked so peaceful. With eyes closed, she appeared to be asleep, arms out at either of her sides as though she was about to catch something. Her golden clothing hung loosely, beautiful dark hair, and round a face.  
Involuntarily, the live girl leaned in further, inches away as she continued to admire the broken body of herself. Even if it was just a few seconds ago, Jade had completely forgotten about her sprite. Not even five seconds ago she had summoned him, and a bright green light appeared as he faded into sight. Jumping at the sudden brightness, Jade turned to look, tossing her dog the irradiated steak she had promised him. Grinning, Jade clapped her hands together twice, Bec was such a great dog, so loyal and a great friend. Unfortunately, this plan involved having to dismiss him, Jade was certainly going to miss her best friend!  
Grabbing the still form of her dreamself, Jade threw the figure over toward the dog sprite. Despite her strength, she wasn't quite prepared for what was to come. Closing her eyes as brightness exploded within the room, the sound of static rippled around, echoing.  
As the light ceased, and her eyes adjusted, Jade smiled, looking at a pale white illumination of a new shape. Standing before her was an unusual sort of morph between her former dreamself, and Becsprite. Long white hair fell down her back, perfect green eyes, and a familiar smile. Fading green tint along her peculiar form, the new Jadesprite glanced quickly to each side.  
"Hello!" Jade smiled at her new sprite, pleased to be in the presence of a new friend. After a few seconds of silence, Jade narrowed her eyes, wondering if she could be deaf, or possibly mute. "Um.. Jade? Can you talk?"  
"I…" The green and white sprite whispered, finally seeming to notice Jade.  
"Oh, good!" Jade sighed, grinning brightly. "I was starting to get worried there!"  
"What did you do?" Jadesprite continued to speak softly as she looked down at her translucent, pale hands. Studying her fading green and white arms, her eyes opened widely with panic. Mouth gaping, she repeated herself in a louder voice, "What did you do?" Turning back to Jade, her dismay turned to a furious outburst, the bright viridescent light and ans static noise returning. "What did you do?" She yelled, the calm air around her turning into a swift wind. With the lab shaking, Jadesprite's aggressive shouting grew louder, "WHAT DID YOU DO?"  
The lightning and static growing overpowering, a final shift in the ground made the upper half of the building begin to collapse. The sphere shaped room quickly fell upon the remaining structure, bouncing and falling down to the snowy ground. Frost gathering along the sides of this "massive 'snowball" Gravity taking a hold of them, the inside of the lab spun rapidly. Things falling all around them, the two Jades managed to keep out of the way of anything too harmful.  
Miles from the tower where it had begun, the lab ceased rolling after a little while. Inside, the Fenestrated Wall had broken, and things had moved, though no one was harmfully injured. Looking up at the floating white Jadesprite, Jade quickly pushed away her grandfather's unusual artifacts. Covering her eyes, Jadesprite turned her back to the human girl, shoulders shaking.  
Groaning, Jade stood up as her vision focused, "What happened?"  
In a matter of seconds, the sound of Jadesprite's mournful sobbing broke through Jade's thoughts. Still covering her face, the sprite did not respond to the question, too busy pitying herself to notice.  
"Oh, no. Oh, god…" Jade bit her lip, watching the girl continue to cry, "What did I do?" She closed her eyes, regretting the action that made Jadesprite so miserable. "Um… Jade?"  
Stepping forward, Jade reached out a hand, "What's the matter? Why are you so sad?"  
"What did you do to me?" Jadesprite's eyes remained closed as she lowered her hands, shoulders shaking as light colored tears rolled down her cheeks.  
"I prototyped you and brought you back!" Jade explained cheerfully, then continuing as she kept crying, "Should I not have?"  
"No!" Jadesprite growled, her dog ears folding back against her hair. "You shouldn't have, this is overwhelming and awful!"  
Slowly walking a bit closer, Jade frowned, "Oh, no. It is?"  
"Yes!" Jadesprite whined, turning to face her human self, "It's hard to describe what its like, but its too much for me, and the sun… It's way too big and bright and I can't stop seeing it…" Opening her eyes to reveal a pair of perfect emerald orbs, Jadesprite continued to speak, "It won't go away!" Finishing her sentence with a frustrated wail.  
"That's terrible," Jade shook her head, looking into the eyes that matched her own, "I'm really sorry. I guess I did not think this through." She frowned, shaking her head.  
With remarkable sorrow, Jadesprite paused to catch her breath, eyes shaded with misery, "Can't this be undone? I was happy where I was with my friends, I want to go back."  
"I don't think…" Jade said in a hushed voice, taking a few steps closer, "that it can be undone…"  
Jadesprite paused for a few seconds, trembling slightly as the thought began to register with her. Within four seconds she was a sobbing mess yet again, this time worse than before. Her wails seemed to resemble the howling of a dog, breaking Jade's heart even more.  
Staring into the face of her sprite, Jade sighed, "Well… Now I don't know what to do, I really messed up, I feel so bad."  
Looking up at her, Jadesprite shook her head slowly, "I don't know what to do with myself either. I think I'll just go somewhere else, I want to be alone." Lifting a hand to wipe away the tears that continued to fall, she met Jade's gaze.  
"Where would you go?"  
"I don't know," Jadesprite admitted sadly, "I think I can travel anywhere, now. But, all I'd like to do is go back, and I don't know if that's even possible. I wonder if there's a way…"  
"But you can't!" Jade shook her head, "I mean, not just yet, please?"  
"Why?"  
"I know you are upset, Jade," The human girl said carefully, trying to choose words that wouldn't offend her new sprite, "But, I did sort of bring you back for a reason."  
"Why?" Jadesprite whispered, voice cracked with emotion, "Why would you do this?"  
"We need your help."  
"Who?"  
"Well," Jade sighed, again. "All of us, here. Me, and Dave, and Rose, and John."  
"John!" Jadesprite suddenly perked to her doglike senses, eyes wild with shock and dismay, "Oh, no! John!" Breaking down in tears, again, Jade stepped forward.  
"What is it, now?" Jade asked, continuing to feel sympathetic for the miserable sprite.  
"John," Jadesprite's eyes, "Poor John. I'd forgotten about him."  
"What do you mean?" Jade froze, growing worried, "How could you forget about John?"  
"It was so long ago!" Jadesprite gripped the sides of her head, flattening her white ears against her hair, "I put the sad memory behind me! After we died, I looked all over for him, but couldn't find him, and I was so lonely. But I finally got over it when I met my friends…" Realization of the horrid thought made her lower her hands, clenching them into fists and holding them to her furry chest, she trembled, "Now they're gone, too!" Overcome with new grief, the pale girl resumed her crying tantrum.  
"But John didn't die!" Jade raised her voice above the howling, "I saved him! You saved him, don't you remember? You pushed him out of the way of Prospit's moon at the last minute, and he's ok now!"  
"Oh my god, Prospit..."  
"Oh, no," Jade desperately whispered, "Jade, please don't…" Yet her words were no use as the fluffy sprite bawled. Jade, doing the only thing she could think of, pulled Jadesprite close to her, into a tight hug.  
"Why are you doing this to me?" Jadesprite whimpered, her white fingers gripping the human's red coat tightly. "Why are you making me remember? It was so beautiful, and it was all destroyed before I even knew what was going on…" Shaking, she exhaled loudly, "So many nice people were killed."  
"I know," Jade patted the translucent girl's back, "I was there, too. These are both our memories."  
"The queen?" Jadesprite stiffened, "Did she survive? I was protecting her ring! Oh no, what happened to it?"  
"Jade, please."  
"I was just waiting for John to wake up," Jadesprite ignored her, "I was so sure it was going to be soon, and I was going to show him around Prospit. I had so many things planned and so many friends to introduce him to…" Lowering her hands, she sighed, "He was my best friend, and I was looking forward to meeting him for so long. But then it all burned down, and everyone died, and the moon fell, and…"  
"Stop!" Jade yelled, pulling away from her grasp, "You're going to make me cry, too! Stop it!"  
Jadesprite's face fell, her longing to be comforted growing stronger. Light green tears falling, her glasses did nothing to conceal the beautiful sadness that fogged her gaze. Still trembling, she didn't bother to do anything about her wet cheeks, black hair still shining. Within seconds, Jade's heart broke yet again, and she rushed back to the dog girl, not bothering to resist tears any longer. Eyes growing wide with shock, Jadesprite had no time to move as Jade kissed Jadesprite's nose, wrapping her red sleeved arms around the ghostly girl. With her doglike instincts, Jadesprite let out a soft whimper, while Jade leaned forward and pressing her lips to those of her sprite self's. Only staying that way for a few seconds, no words were needed as they drew apart, green eyes meeting each other.  
"I'm sorry," Jadesprite barked softly, resting her head on Jade's shoulder, "I'm sorry," she repeated.  
"W-why are you sorry?" Jade asked quietly, gently petting the dog eared girl's head. "I was the one that kissed you…"  
"No," Jadesprite shook her head, tears shining along her dark green eyelashes, "I'm sorry for being so difficult."  
"It's alright, Jade," Hand trembling, Jade gave a little smile, "Our friends are safe." Suddenly realizing what she needed to do, Jade sighed, tears beginning to stream down her face at a quicker pace, her turn to become upset.  
"What's the matter?" Jadesprite looked back at her, using the same words she had heard only a few minutes ago. "Why are you sad, now?"  
Lifting her head, Jade's eyes closed, unsure how to word what she wished to say. All the while, the doglike senses of Jadesprite assured her it had to do with her. Pressing her lips to the sprite's cheek, Jade's eyes opened again.  
Taking the opportunity, Jadesprite shifted herself just enough to steal a kiss, barely even a second long, though it presented trust and respect to Jade. Smiling a bit, Jadesprite brushed back the human's hair, distracting herself from the visions of the Green Sun.  
Staring into the emerald eyes of an alternate version of herself, Jade finally found the correct phrasing, "I never told you why I brought you back…"


End file.
